James Rennie Jr. (TV Series)
James Rennie Jr. is the son of Big Jim. He is commonly referred to as "Junior" by people he knows. Junior is emotionally disturbed, and is volatile and dangerous. He has an obsession with Angie McAlister and locked her in his father's underground fallout shelter after he saw her talking and smoking with Barbie. He was previously in a casual relationship with her prior to the Dome appearing. Sheriff Linda Esquivel appointed Junior as a Sheriff's Deputy after assisting in keeping the peace during a Meningitis outbreak. Before The Dome Dome Day Season 1 "Pilot" After revealing to Angie McAlister that he didn't plan to return to college, but would rather stay in Chester's Mill and continue a relationship with her, Angie told him that he should take the opportunity and get away from the town. After the arrival of the Dome, Junior followed Angie to the hospital, where he saw her talking to Dale "Barbie" Barbara. Junior later stalked Barbie, who warned him outright to stay away. Their confrontation was interrupted by Julia Shumway, and Junior left. He later broke into Angie's house, and knocked her out. He brought her to his father's old fallout shelter, and locked her in a room. As he leaves he is met by his father and pledges to help him, claiming the shelter to be flooded. "The Fire" As Junior opens the fallout shelter doors he's attacked by Angie, but he forces her back inside and chains her to the bed inside. He explains to her that the Dome is "making her sick" and that he is just trying to make her better. Junior also asks Angie about Barbie, the man she was talking outside the hospital the day before. Angie lies to torment Junior, claiming that she and Barbie had sex. Junior angrily leaves while Angie screams for him to let her out. "Manhunt" Junior comes to the fallout shelter and reiterates his belief that her behavior is being affected by the dome, and she asks if anyone has tried to escape by going out from underneath the dome, mentioning the old cement factory tunnels. Julia notices Junior hurrying down the street. She questions him, and decides to follow him when he begins to act suspicious. In the tunnels, Junior believes he has found a way out, but soon realizes the dome extends deeper underground than he thought. He drops his flashlight, and nearly picks it up before Julia reveals herself, warning him not to, instants before it explodes. Frustrated, Junior punches at the dome until his hands are bloody. Junior begins to panic, realizing that they have little light, and the tunnels are increasingly dangerous with the dome cutting through them. Julia reassures him that she can lead them out by following the flames of a match. Junior blames the appearance of the dome on Barbie, who he claims is a psychopath who attacked Junior for no reason, showing Julia his bruises. They find the exit shortly after. At home, Junior demands what Big Jim was doing with Barbie, but Big Jim quickly condescends, telling him to leave it to the grown-ups. "Outbreak" In the fallout shelter, Angie McAlister is visited by James "Junior" Rennie, who brings her her junior prom dress. She feigns innocence, playing along with him to get him to turn his back. She attacks him with the scissors, but he overpowers her and tightens the restraint on her leg. Angie begs for Junior to let her out, but Junior replies that she can leave when she is "ready, but not before". Seeing Junior, Joe asks if he has seen Angie. Junior replies that he hasn't seen her recently. Before Big Jim leaves to find the antibiotics, he gives his gun to Junior, telling him that nobody can leave the premises so the disease can't spread. Julia demands Junior let her out of the building, saying her husband might be in trouble. She mentions the cabin, and Junior reveals he saw Barbie at a cabin, and tells her the address. In the hospital, the townspeople are demanding to be let out, and Junior fires a warning shot, terrifying the crowd. Linda enters the room, and Junior calms himself, before pleading with the townspeople to trust his father and each other. He puts the gun down and leaves the room. Junior takes Linda back to the police station, where she congratulates him on saving so many lives by peacefully keeping the quarantine. She offers him a badge, making him her new deputy. "Blue on Blue" When Big Jim releases Angie from her captivity, Junior finds out and he sets off after her while everyone else takes shelter in the tunnels.Junior finds Angie at her house and they spend what they believe will be their last moments together. "The Endless Thirst" At Angie's house, Junior is back to menacing Angie, promising he'll take care of her. She bashes him over the head with a snow globe and runs. Junior tells his dad he can't find Angie and Jim tells him he'd better. Linda flags down Junior, who is looking for Angie. Junior, Barbie, Linda and Carter try to control people stealing in the town store. Junior sees Angie making into the town and she runs to Rose's café to hide. Later Junior comes home and sees Angie with his father. "Imperfect Circles" In the Rennie household, James "Big Jim" Rennie drags James "Junior" Rennie outside. Big Jim reminds his son that Junior was to stay away from Angie McAlister. Junior insists that what he did was necessary, claiming the Dome was affecting Angie. Big Jim says that Junior is the one who is sick, causing Junior to be visibly shaken. Big Jim kicks Junior out of the house, warning him once again to stay away from Angie. At the police department, Linda Esquivel informs Junior and Barbie of her intention to pursue Clint and Waylon Dundee. In Linda's car, Junior questions what is to be done with the Dundees, as Chester's Mill does not have a courthouse. Linda reiterates that they can figure it out later, but they need to be brought to justice for the death of Rose, and Junior learns of the attempted rape of Angie. Linda and Junior pursue the Dundee brothers to the salvage yard, following Barbie's information. Junior hints at his intent to kill them, but Linda insists that the gun is a last resort, and arresting them is the priority. Clint is held at gunpoint by Junior, while Linda attempts to arrest Waylon. In the commotion, Clint escapes Junior, running away. He eventually falls, and agrees to be taken into custody. Junior shoots him twice, killing him. Junior arrives at the Sweetbriar and sees Angie with Ben . He tells Ben to leave, but recognizing Angie's discomfort, stays. Junior tells Angie that he's sorry about everything, and tells her that Clint and Waylon Dundee will never hurt her again. "Thicker Than Water" James "Junior" Rennie returns home, where his father, James "Big Jim" Rennie pulls a gun on him. Big Jim reiterates that Junior is no longer welcome in his home, chastising Junior's treatment of Angie McAlister and the murder of the Dundee brothers. When Big Jim compares Junior's mindset to that of his mother's, Junior becomes defensive. At the police station Linda and Barbie find Junior, taking a rifle. He claims to need it for a patrol, but Linda rejects the idea because of his shooting Clint Dundee. She puts him on probation, telling him he isn't to carry a firearm until she says he has earned it. Big Jim arrives, asking to speak with Barbie and Linda, ignoring Junior. Big Jim, Barbie, Linda, Junior, and Carter Thibodeau arrive at the Dinsmore farm. Junior approaches Ollie, offering to help. Ollie tells Junior to disarm Big Jim, which he does. At the Dinsmore farm, Junior explains to Ollie that Big Jim kicked him out. When Ollie mentions the death of Junior's mother, he explains that the car crash that killed her was a suicide, not an accident. Junior is doubtful, but Ollie assures him that he has no reason to lie. When Ollie presents Junior with a rifle, Junior requests that Ollie not kill Big Jim, as he intends to kill his father himself. Later after Barbie detonates his explosives Junior knocks out Big Jim. Big Jim is brought inside. When Junior asks what happens next, Ollie leaves Big Jim to Junior. Junior confronts his father about the truth of his mother's death, demanding to know the truth. Big Jim answers that she ran out after an argument, and drove into a tree to kill herself. Her suicide was covered up by Big Jim and Howard "Duke" Perkins. Junior demands to know why Big Jim lied, and Big Jim breaks down crying that he wanted to protect Junior from the truth that she abandoned them, apologizing. Ollie prepares to shoot Big Jim, but Junior shoots Ollie, killing him instantly. "The Fourth Hand" Junior pays a visit to Angie at the diner and she goes into a seizure, repeating the phrase, "The pink stars are falling." Junior brings Angie back home. Later that night, Junior finds the shelter at the house open, and sees Big Jim organizing a number of guns and the grenade from earlier in one of the rooms. "Let the Games Begin" James "Junior" Rennie, on patrol, sees a man run at the sight of the police cruiser. He pursues and captures the man, and discovers the man was running because he has shoplifted a can of salt. Junior is confused why someone would bother to steal that, and the man answers that it is "better than cash if you want to get into the cement factory". Arriving at the cement factory, Junior attempts to enter by offering the can of salt. The bouncer, Duncan, turns Junior away, saying that he knows Junior is a cop, and isn't welcome. Junior tries to force his way in, but Duncan knocks him down and takes the salt. Junior arrives at Pauline Rennie's studio and then is attacked by Joe, but Junior easily overpowers him. Angie demands he release Joe and come with them to the barn, claiming that the four of them are connected to something bigger. Angie, Joe, and Norrie bring Junior to the barn, where they notice the caterpillar has entered its chrysalis. They touch the mini-dome with Junior. The egg begins to glow, and the power in the barn goes out. The egg projects the pink stars around them, forming constellations. While Angie admires their beauty. Junior asks what it means. "Speak of the Devil" Angie McAlister, Joe McAlister, Norrie Calvert-Hill, and Junior Rennie lie down in the barn, looking up at the constellations they traced from the egg's projection. Junior notices that the chrysalis is closer to hatching, having become clear, with the monarch butterfly's wings visible through it. In the McAlister's barn, Junior speaks to Angie about how fate has brought them back together. Angie angrily rejects his advances, telling him that if they are able to bring the Dome down, she plans to leave and Junior will never see her again. Junior, hurt, tells her that he won't help them anymore, and starts to leave. He tells Angie that he loves her, and that he would rather live and die under the Dome than ever be apart from her. At the police station Big Jim tells Maxine that he has nobody she can threaten him with, but when Junior arrives, Maxine immediately recognizes him as her leverage against him. After Maxine leaves, Junior asks who she was, to which Big Jim answers, "the devil". Big Jim brings Junior to the fallout shelter. Big Jim tells Junior that Maxine plans to destroy the town by pumping it full of drugs and liquor. He explains that Maxine intends to hurt Big Jim by hurting Junior. Junior offers to help, but Big Jim rejects the idea. He gives Junior a rifle, and orders him to stay in the house, and not open the door for anyone but him.At the Rennie house, Junior hears a frantic knock at the door. He finds Angie, who tells him the storm is message from the Dome for him walking out on them. Junior tries to convince Angie that they should go to the shelter to wait out the storm, but Angie begs him to return to the barn, believing it to be the only way to stop the storm is to be with Joe and Norrie. Angie tells Junior what he wants to hear, that she needs him, and starts back to her house. The storm blows debris at Angie, and Junior tackles her to protect her. Almost immediately after, the storm begins to calm. Angie and Junior return to the barn, where Norrie stayed during the storm. Joe returns, and explains that Julia was shot, died, and came back. He tells them that he believes Barbie is the Monarch. Junior is doubtful, claiming that the storm stopped because he decided to come back. Angie, Joe, Norrie, and Junior arrive at the location, and Angie warns them not to let go, whatever happens. They touch the Dome, and they see an apparition of Big Jim on the other side. Bleeding wounds appear on his chest and stomach, and Angie, Joe, and Norrie realize that the four of them are all carrying knives with blood on the tips. Junior realizes it too, and panics, letting go of the Dome. The vision and the knives disappear, and Junior runs off to find his dad. "Exigent Circumstances" "Curtains" Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" "Infestation" Personality Junior is very good at making people think he is a responsible dependable person, shown when he was hired as a police officer. However, in real life and with Angie he is a psychopath that focuses on controlling people. Appearances References Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters